James Buchanan Woolsey (1856-1938)
}} Public Records *1860 Census - Harrison Township, Daviess County, Missouri **John Woolsey, 41 TN, farmer, **Amanda Woolsey, 36 TN **Mary Woolsey, 14 TN **Martha Woolsey, 11 TN **Gilbert Woolsey, 10 MO **Abigail Woolsey, 4 MO **James B Woolsey, 4 MO **Jane Woolsey, 2 MO *1870 Census - Buchanan Township, Atchison County, Missouri - August 22 1870 - #81/81 **John Woolsey, 50 TN, farmer, $1200 real estate, $800 personal **Amanda Woolsey, 46 TN **Gilbert Woolsey, 19 MO **Abigail Woolsey, 16 MO **James Woolsey, 13 MO **Sarah Woolsey, 12 MO **Rachel Woolsey, 9 MO **Hepsibah Woolsey, 6 MO **Josie E Woolsey, 4 MO *1880 Census - Buchanan Township, Atchison County, Missouri - June 9 1880 - #91/91 **Amanda Woolsey, 56 TN **Rachel Woolsey, 19 MO **Caroline Woolsey, 16 MO **Josie Woolsey, 13 MO **Phebe Woolsey, 9 IA *1900 Census - Clay Township, Atchison County, Missouri - June 15 1900 = #277/279 **J. B. Woolsey, 43 MO, 9-1856, farmer **Grace Woolsey, 37 IN, 3-1863, married 21 years, 8 of 11 children living **Adella Woolsey, 20 MO, 1-1880 **William Woolsey, 19 IA, 2-1881 **Maggie Woolsey, 14 MO, 12-1885 **Lena Woolsey, 8 MO, 6-1891 **Ruth Woolsey, 6 MO, 9-1893 **Lee Woolsey, 4 MO, 11-1895 **Claud Woolsey, 2 MO, 10-1897 **Cecil Woolsey, 5/12 MO, 2-1900 *1920 Census - Clay Township, Atchison County, Missouri - January 6, 1920 - #25/25 **James B Woolsey, 63 MO, farmer **Grace Woolsey, 57 IN **Claude Woolsey, 22 MO, farm hand **Hermie Woolsey, 17 MO **Mina Woolsey, 14 MO **Eva Woolsey, 11 MO *1930 Census - Rock Port, Atchison County, Missouri **James B Woolsey, 73 MO, married at 22, odd jobs laborer **Grace Woolsey, 67 IN, married at 15, laundress **Mina Clark, 24 MO, married at 16, house work helper **Orville L Clark, 6 MO Notes *Stapel and Lane History of Atchison County, Missouri, 1905 :James B Woolsey, farmer of Clay township, was born in Livingston county, Missouri, Sept. 24th, 1856, the son of John and Amanda Woolsey, and the sixth child in a family of ten. His parents were old settlers in Buchanan township, Atchison county. In 1865 they moved back to Livingston county; after living there a few years they returned to Atchison county and located at Rupe's Grove. After a residence there of a few years they moved again to Buchanan township. They resided there about twelve years and then moved across the Iowa line. The subject of this scetch resided with his parents until in his twenty-second year, when he began farming for himself. He located in the north Clay township in 1882. He now owns and lives upon a farm of eighty acres in Section 15, township 65, range 41, three and one half miles north of Rock Port. On this farm is a one-story cottage in size 16x16 feet, 10x12 feet, 8x12 feet and 14x16 feet; barn 24x28 feet, with 10 foot posts; tenant house, 14x20 feet and 12x24 feet; two orchards. :Politically, Mr. Woolsey is a Democrat. On his party's ticket he was elected Justice of the Peace of Clay Township in the year 1898. He has also held the positions of director of his home school district several years. He is a member of the A.O.U.W. lodge and the Modern Woodmen camp at Rock Port. In the A.O.U.W. lodge he holds the office of director.:On Christmas day, in 1878, the wedding nuptials of Mr. Woolsey and Miss Grace Barber were celebrated. Mrs. Woolsey is a daughter of William and Amelia Barber and was born in Indiana on March 28th, 1863, the youngest in a family of seven children. To Mr. and Mrs. Woolsey twelve children have been born, nine of whom are still living, viz; Della, wife of Roy Miller, born Jan. 19 1880; William H., born Feb. 20, 1881; Maggie, born Dec. 17, 1885; Lena, born June 13, 1891; Ruth, born Sept. 17, 1894; Lee E., born Oct 29, 1895; Claude, born Oct. 8, 1897; Cecil, born Feb. 10, 1899. Oliver, born Oct. 22, 1882, died July 2, 1892; James, born Jan 6, 1887, died July 8, 1892; Ray, born Feb. 13, 1889, died July 20, 1892.:Mr. and Mrs. Woolsey are members of the Christian church at Rock Port, in which organization Mr. Woolsey held the office of Deacon. **Photo - Home of J.B. Woolsey 1905 __SHOWFACTBOX__